


To Protect and to Serve

by choirofangels



Series: Daddy's Cop [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Wolf Fights, Wolf Pack, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being let out of custody following wrongful arrest, Life is nice to Dean Winchester by giving him the kinky little rookie police officer come Daddy's boy Castiel Novak. Of course, because Dean can't have nice things, his wolf had decided to claim Castiel without any consideration whatsoever as to how human Dean might feel about it.</p><p>So, of course, they decide to move in together. Everything is going great! Until Castiel's boss finds out exactly why he didn't call in with case details on the day Dean and Castiel met - the case was never solved - and he is furious.</p><p>Oh, and alpha wolf Winchester is a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect and to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> AU! where humans live merrily alongside werewolves who turn into actual wolves during the full Moon. My brain made this up, I've stopped asking questions.
> 
> Thanks for all the positive feedback on part one of this series. If you're just joining us, I don't necessarily think you need to read it if you don't want to in order to understand the plot progression, but it'll help with back story. It's a damn sight shorter than this one, too. (Since when did 'general idea for where this is going' turn into 'just short of 9k' anyway?)
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who left me such friendly comments on part one. You guys are awesome and continually made my day.

The morning after he's bitten Castiel, Dean is furious with himself. He'd wanted to _play_ with him, see his wolf, not _claim him_ for God's sake, and now he's fucked it all up. 

Blood laced with self-loathing, he hasn't spoken to Castiel for almost a week, screening calls and ignoring voicemails.

Lying on the couch with the lights off, beer in hand, he struggles with the fight between human and wolf. He hadn't known there could be deeper conflict than the pull of the Moon. 

More importantly, he had never been taught how to deal with the fear and anger that comes from not being sure whether you want someone badly enough to keep them exclusively, completely and totally, belonging to one another until you're old and grey and incontinent. Fuck. _Nothing_ is more terrifying than commitment. 

Besides, he barely even knows the guy, right? Not really. He doesn't know much about his life, his interests, his opinions... 

Dean chuckles darkly to himself, taking a swig of his beer and realising that it kind of feels like he's being forced into an arranged marriage by his _wolf_. Now he's bound to this guy – he rolls the name _Castiel_ around his mouth, playing with it – but he doesn't know whether he has the balls to really _commit_. He could run away, leave the omega marked forever and, sure, it would make Castiel's life more difficult but what's that to him?

A twinge in his gut twists Castiel's image in his mind. What is Dean _thinking_? He's not _just a guy_. The boy is _his_ omega now, and that's nobody's fault but his. Well, theirs. His mind winds itself around how Cas must be feeling, abandoned and alone because of _him_. 

He stares at the red light blinking on his answer machine for a long time. 

When the guilt hits him, it's like running headlong into a fucking brick wall. He realises – somewhat belatedly – that his selfishness, anger and fear is entirely human. When he tries to let go, really think about it, all he can feel is how out of place he is, out of sorts, disjointed from himself.

That isn't the beer talking. It's something deeper, much deeper, an integral part of himself. 

He needs to realign with his wolf.

Picking up the phone, he bleakly accepts it would always have ended this way. Castiel sounds terrible until Dean suggests they trial moving in together. 

If he's going to do this, he's going to take it and run with it. Run hard and run far.

Two hours later, Castiel returns his call and agrees.

His wolf could be right. This could make him happier than he's ever been.

\- * -

'Cas!' Dean calls from their bedroom. 'Get out the bath!'

Castiel whines, rolling over again and stretching, pushing against the sides of the porcelain tub with his hands, skinny body contorting in the warm water. He dunks his hair, getting it all sopping wet again just so he can annoy Dean. He's feeling playful as a puppy and more than willing to push his luck.

'No.' he replies resolutely, grinning from ear to ear when he hears Dean's low growl in response. His toes curl and his eyes flutter shut, stomach fluttering in anticipation.

Castiel shifts again, water sloshing around. His back is to the door and he can't help but giggle as he hears Dean's footsteps approaching.

'Cas,' Dean uses his name as a warning, standing imposingly close. He's topless, since he was in the middle of dressing himself, and Castiel can smell the rich warmth of his skin. The omega has him right where he wants him.

Or, so he thinks.

Dean puts a fist in Castiel's dark black wet hair and pulls him into a sitting position. Mostly, he goes willingly, baby blues wide and glittering up at Dean.

'Get. Out.' The alpha's eyes are firm, jaw tense. It makes Castiel's dick twitch but, if Dean notices, it doesn't change his expression and unfortunately for both of them, Castiel's scent is drowning in all the steam and soap. 

Eager to elicit his own way, the omega moves a middle finger to his pink lips, wetting it with his tongue before slipping it into his mouth and sucking. It's obscene, really, the way he hollows his cheeks and bats his eyelashes around a _finger_. Dean has seen how much his mouth can take and it's one hell of a lot more. He never breaks eye contact, not once. 

Despite Dean's stoic expression and resolute authority, his pupils blow at the sight before him.

Castiel, the little scruff, giggles again.

'That's it.' Dean announces, roughly pulling his hair before releasing his grip. 'You know what happens to naughty boys, Cas.' He's serious but it only makes Castiel want to play more.

'Mmhmm!' he hums happily, slipping back into the hot water and sucking loudly.

Dean leaves the room and Castiel sighs, relaxing, listening to the sounds of him open their drawer, rooting through it for something. He wiggles his toes in excitement.

He knows they're supposed to be going out tonight, he's been nervous about it for weeks, knows they're going to be late now because of him but none of that matters when his body is thrumming _yes yes yes_.

The alpha re-emerges moments later with a thick, black leather collar and leash. At one time in history this would have been a really dark scene, sure, but times have changed and now it's just all for kinks. Castiel's eyes lock in on the prominent silver D-ring in anticipation. He takes the finger out of his mouth, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and worrying it for effect.

He looks so fucking innocent like this, all wide-eyes and wet lips and it makes Dean ache. All he wants to do is crawl into the bath and _lick_ him clean. Except, they have somewhere to be and they're going to be oh so very late so he can't do anything to discipline the naughty little boy.

This time.

He fixes the collar around Castiel's neck without a word, not even an ounce of praise when the omega bows his head, exposing the back of his neck so Dean has better access to the buckle. The collar isn't so much of a punishment when Castiel _wants_ to wear it, but it'll serve as a reminder to stop him being so badly behaved.

He fastens the leash, giving it two, quick testing tugs, wraps it around his hand a few times and pulls. Castiel whimpers, no choice but to go along with the direction his alpha is dragging him, crawling bodily over the side of the bath, dripping water onto the floor.

Dean one, Cas nil. Just the way they like it.

Castiel shakes his head, water flying everywhere, naked, wet and on his knees in front of Dean. He doesn't dare getting his alpha's suit trousers wet, even though the scent of his growing arousal is _right there_ and _so close_. He takes his punishment like a good boy, the way he's been taught to.

Dean doesn't need to tell him to do anything. Not get up, follow him into the bedroom or stay, he just pulls Castiel with him and ties him to the headboard of the bed. He resumes getting dressed, leaving Castiel to air dry. 

Despite the heating in their apartment, Castiel's a little cold, feet shuffling on the carpet. He makes one noise of protest, but when it's ignored he doesn't try again. Dean only glances over him after he's finished putting on his tie, as if he's just remembered Castiel is there at all, smirking at the little pout on his face. He's long since lost his half-hard erection and has his arms wrapped around himself.

Nothing if not merciful, Dean goes to the bathroom and brings Castiel a towel. He starts by drying his hair for him, loves it when it sticks in all directions, forever a lost cause. He wraps the towel around him, patting at his pale skin which is mostly dry already.

'Good boy,' Dean praises, rubbing down Castiel's back then palming at his ass through the towel. The omega's eyes flutter closed, head tilting back to rest against Dean's shoulder.

'M'cold, Daddy,' Castiel whines.

Dean wraps his arms around him, pressing hot kisses down his neck. Castiel moans and arches back into the touch. He wants Dean to drop the towel and finger his ass _so bad_ he can feel himself getting wet, even though he's just gotten clean.

'That's because you're naked as the day you were freakin' born, baby boy, since you don't know how to behave.' Dean chides softly, rubbing at Castiel's arms. 'Gotta get you dressed now.'

Despite Castiel's noises of protest, he dutifully lets Dean dress him while he's still on the leash, stepping into his underwear, dress pants, socks, giving up the towel and letting Dean put his shirt on. He even tries to be really good when Dean tucks his shirt in, fingers close enough to his dick for it to start misinterpreting the situation.

If he's good now, Dean will be good to him later.

Finally, the leash is unclipped. 'This collar,' Dean tells him, fixing his shirt collar to hide the leather underneath, 'is staying on you all night baby, you hear me?' Castiel nods. 'It's gonna remind you to be on your best behaviour.'

'Yes Daddy,' he replies, hands behind his back because he's going to be a little fucking _angel_.

He puts on the tie Dean chooses for him and, when they're both in their suit jackets, Castiel grabs his coat and they leave.

They're going in the Impala so Dean's driving, except Castiel kind of wishes he was just to be in control of something. His stomach is churning now, away from the safety and comfort of home. It'll be the first time he's ever gone to a work party as Dean's and while he's not embarrassed or anything – are you kidding? - the last time any of his colleagues saw Dean was in handcuffs in the back of a squad car.

Of course, his innocence had been proven, but Castiel's colleagues can be such jerks.

Not enough time passes before they get there, or that's how Castiel feels. He reluctantly gets out the Impala and shuts the door, looking up at the ever-imposing police building. His collar suddenly feels three times heavier around his neck, a solid reminder that – whatever happens – he belongs to Dean.

He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, keeping his anxieties to himself for now. Whatever happens, it can't get bad enough that he loses Dean. Right. 

His stomach drops then at the thought that it _might_ , he doesn't know for sure Dean is here to stay, even though they've moved in together, it's just a trial. Nobody at work knows about Dean yet. What if he gets angry? What if he _leaves_?

Fuck, he frets, skull suddenly too small for his thoughts. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

Dean appears in his vision, smiling at him warmly, reassuring, a hand extended for Castiel to take. Castiel's stomach drops further, the thought of losing him wriggling its way into the very centre of his brain, but he takes his hand anyway. They wind their fingers together and walk in in silence. 

He wishes more than anything he didn't have to be here, but not turning up would be worse for his job than turning up. Stupid social conventions. So some guy who has the misfortune of being named Balthazar got a promotion, is all of this charade really necessary?

'Castiel!' Gabriel greets him, already a couple of glasses of wine down, apparently. Castiel would be able to smell it on him _without_ the wolf senses. 'Thought you weren't gonna show! And who is this gorgeous piece of candy you've got on your arm? Wait- You look familiar-'

'Evening, Gabriel,' Castiel greets curtly, hurriedly tugging Dean into the next room. He hopes they can get lost in the thrum of people, acquaintances from work he barely knows and their other halves who he definitely doesn't know. A room full of strangers is kind of reassuring.

'Nobody knows about us, do they?' Dean asks, his low voice close to Castiel's ear. He sounds a little dejected, but his tone is light.

Castiel sighs, shaking his head. 'I like to keep my work and personal lives separate' he offers, though that's barely an excuse. His shirt collars were good for hiding the soft pink healing scars on the back of his neck.

'Get the feeling that's not gonna happen for long, baby,' he mutters in response. Castiel reluctantly nods in agreement.

They manage to get lost in the hubbub of the crowd for a little while, half an hour or so, Castiel keeping to himself and Dean happy to be there to protect him from all these people neither of them recognise.

The room is awash with smells. Only half are human; the wolves are mostly betas, a sprinkling of alphas and omegas – mostly from passing couples – three distinct wolf flavours mixing into a sickening blend of too many people in one room and too much information to take in.

Dean, to his credit, doesn't walk up to the first person who eyes him, or the second, or even the fifth, curbing his friendly open nature to stay close to Castiel who, as time passes, grows more and more uncomfortable.

And, as he'd feared, with good reason.

'Novak, so glad you could make it,' a voice drawls from behind him, laced with false niceties. Zachariah.

Both Castiel and Dean turn. Castiel mutters something that's lost on Zachariah when he sees Dean, eyes growing impossibly wide. It hadn't taken him long to place Dean – to know how they met – his face darkening like he's hailed storm clouds just for the occasion. Castiel is acutely aware of how much he wants to throw up.

'Can I speak to you for a minute?' Zachariah asks, tone venomous. The moment becomes tenuous, Dean steeling himself against Castiel's boss to protect, to guard, that's just what he fucking _does_ , but there can't be a fight, not here.

Castiel nods, touching Dean's arm, a soft 'it's okay' uttered from his lips. Dean nods slowly before he reluctantly turns back to the buffet.

Zachariah leads the way, away from the party and safety in numbers to his office on the second floor.

He shuts the door and sits, inviting Castiel to sit in front of him. Castiel looks as small as he feels; their outfits the only obvious sign he's not here being reprimanded during work hours.

'Winchester,' Zachariah spits. His tone is light, false, Dean's surname rolling off his tongue like a common insult. Castiel's jaw clenches, chin jutting out just a little. He'll stand up for his rights, stand up for Dean.

'Novak, is _he_ the reason you reported back to Gabriel _seven hours_ after you were deployed to interview him?'

Castiel baulks. Fuck. They'd never caught that guy, the one who'd robbed the store, all leads had run cold and – yeah, okay – it was probably single-handedly Castiel's fault from the moment they had released Dean. He hadn't fucked up a case since then, but it's still hanging over his head. 

Zachariah looks like he's ready to burst, or attack, and Castiel wants to run, find his alpha, he can't help it, doesn't care what that means. Dean makes him feel safe and Zachariah looks like he's cracking.

'In any case of theft where the perp has gotten away, Novak, what is one of the most crucial elements to catching him?' Zachariah drawls, like he's talking to a child.

'A small amount of time between the incident and resultant investigation,' Castiel answers, voice hollow and rehearsed.

'A small amount of time,' Zachariah repeats, never taking his eyes from Castiel's face. He stands abruptly, slamming his fist on the table, making Castiel jump back, his eyes wide and dark and _angry_. 'He had plenty of time, Castiel! You practically _let_ him get away because you were too busy being _fucked_ on police time! On _my time_!'

Castiel clenches his jaw, ignoring the slight against being an omega because now is _not_ the time, and tries 'it wasn't like that. Dean is not just someone to have sex with, not to me-'.

'So _what_?' Zachariah spits. Castiel rubs the back of his neck, it's started to itch again, and Zachariah's eyes go impossibly wider when he sees Castiel's collar peeking underneath his shirt. Castiel looks up with just enough time to see the look of utter disgust on Zachariah's face. 

'He claimed you,' Zachariah states, lips turned up like Castiel is something abhorrent. 'You let him _claim_ you?' He scoffs. 'You've done some stupid things, Novak, but this-. This is going to Naomi. I'm sorry, I can't let this one slide. The perp will hit again, another store, ruin another innocent member of the public and when he does it'll be your fault for letting him get away last time.'

Castiel looks at the floor. He'd only ever met Naomi once when she had come in to assess Zachariah's team functionality. She looks nice enough but she's kind of terrifying. She also has the power to throw him off the force so fast it makes his head hurt. There's alpha-omega claiming rights on his side, he knows that, knows this is extenuating circumstances, but doesn't know whether she'll care.

'You're suspended for a week while I deal with this situation. Get out, you stupid boy,' Zachariah orders, voice resigned and authoritative. 

Castiel does, without a word. He'd go through that a thousand times for Dean, but he still feels fucking humiliated. Everyone he'd told about trying for the police force had either tried to talk him out of it, consoled him or just plain laughed at him. An omega doing the job he does, which he'll readily admit is primarily desk work, is something rarely heard of.

He'd thought himself brave enough, then. Now, he's not so sure.

He finds his alpha in the thrum of the awkward, horrible crowd, talking pleasantly with someone he doesn't recognise. With a hand on his arm and a look in his eye, Dean nods and excuses himself before pulling Castiel close and murmuring 'come on, let's go home'.

\- * -

Two days of sitting in bed pouting, eating take-out pizza and ice cream and watching Dr. Sexy reruns has Castiel feeling a little better but completely listless. 

He doesn't know what the hell is going to happen when he gets back to work or whether he should try to contact Naomi personally, to counteract Zachariah's claim and explain himself. 

He relays all this to Dean – who's been really great with him but Castiel can tell in the line of the alpha's body he's pissed off about the whole thing – and Dean tells him that he should just lay low for now, get ready for the fight when the time comes. He goes to the garage for a couple of hours here and there, but offloads a lot of the work onto the new guy, Garth, so he can come home and take care of Castiel.

The omega absently realises how lucky he is on the third night of his suspension, curling into the space underneath his alpha's arm to sleep.

The next morning comes with a dull ache in Castiel's entire body, seeping into skin, working its way into muscle, etching itself on bone. He knows it instinctively, the pull of the Moon; with everything else he'd had to think about, he'd completely forgotten about Her.

Dean groans next to him, opening his eyes blearily, five o'clock shadow on his face, feeling it just as much as Castiel.

'Up for a run tonight, Cas?' he asks. Of course, right now that's _all_ Castiel wants. Dean grins when he nods in reply. 'Thought so. I've got a couple of hours at Bobby's before that, though.'

The alpha gets ready, makes them both coffee, kisses Castiel on the cheek and leaves before nine. 

Alone in the apartment, again, Castiel can't think of anything to do except go back to bed.

He spends more or less the whole day with his nose in a book, though he doesn't read much, switches his coffee to tea and strips his clothes. As the day stretches on, his skin gets hotter. It's not dangerous, more an itch he can't scratch. He could probably shift now, if he concentrates, but it won't be very easy and it might hurt him too much to run tonight.

Still, he _wants_. His bones don't feel right and his skin isn't on properly, his muscles are coming undone and he's never felt so _lonely_. The flat and his head and the cavity in his chest and everything is so empty he can't concentrate, can't think. 

Looking out the window, he watches the sun begin its descent towards the horizon. It's probably around five, he guesses, gritting his teeth impatiently. _Where is Dean_? That's a stupid question, he _knows_ where Dean is, he just-.

' _Ugh_ ,' he snaps, throwing the book and hurling himself face down onto the bed. He's too agitated to nap and knows pacing will only make himself worse. He'll make time to regret throwing the book later. 

It hasn't been this bad in a while and Castiel just knows it's because of Dean, knows being claimed has changed him in ways he'd never imagined before. He feels completely powerless to this overwhelming, consuming, soul-destroying _need_ for him.

When he'd first matured, he'd thought about being knotted, thought about being claimed and owned and all the derogatory connotations of those words. They reminded him of the bullying he'd been on the receiving end of, feeling angry and irritated at how he's supposed to _submit_ , how he's just supposed to _let it happen_ and become someone's object. He figured the bullies were right but refused point blank to be anyone's fucking chew toy.

He could never have been more wrong though. It's nothing like that and if the kids who'd bullied him in high school had had an ounce of knowledge about what this is _actually like_ , they would have shut up, because feeling so owned, protected, safe and secure is the best feeling he's ever had. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Except for now, when he's on his own, face in Dean's side of the bed – though their scents are slowly blending into one – and he's missing something important. This _sucks_.

He whines, feeling sorry for himself and rolling around. Hopefully Dean will be home soon.

Dean returns about an hour and a half later, by which time Castiel has given up on being pitiful and decided to be proactive instead, getting everything ready for their trip out. 

It's almost nightfall when Dean walks in, looks Castiel up and down, laughs softly, extends his hand and grabs his keys back from where he'd left them.

'Good day?' he asks in the car on the way to the park. Castiel scowls, eyes forward.

Despite his set features, his voice is quiet and sad. 'Missed you.'

Dean smiles sympathetically, looking over at him, taking a hand off the wheel to stroke at his hopeless hair. 'Missed you too, baby boy. Worse than ever.'

'Uh-huh,' Castiel nods, biting his lip. He wants to say things like 'never been so lonely' and 'thought about coming to see you a thousand times' but he feels kind of pathetic even thinking it, so he doesn't, despite how much it's the truth.

'Maybe next time you can come keep me company at the garage. You're not allowed to work then anyway, right?' Dean suggests lightly. 

Castiel swallows, a mix of emotions because _fuck yeah_ he'd _love_ that, except he's reminded that he might not be working then _at all_ , never mind just his free Moon days.

All that time alone in the flat; he's not sure he'll be able to take it.

The rest of the journey is silence, Castiel watching the world go by out the passenger window, itching to just _get there_ , so he can be his wolf and _run_ and everything can be that simplicity all wolves crave when they're human. Along the same vein, he wants to crawl all over Dean and nose him, playfully bite his jaw, except they can't do that in a car habitually breaking the speed limit.

An involuntary yip of happiness escapes his throat as they pull into the car park. He knows this place so well; it's the favourite place of most wolves who grew up in the suburbs round here. 

The Impala's barely stopped before he's out of the car, fishing his ID out his back pocket to sign in. There's a few wolves in tonight, but the park is big enough they're not likely to bother each other too much. They don't need territory in the same way animal wolves do.

Plus, if anyone does try to bother him, he has Dean.

They sign in together and strip behind a cluster of bushes, clothes in neat piles next to each other. Dean takes Castiel in his arms, pulling him in for a slow, heated kiss. Wrapped up in his alpha's scent, everything in Castiel is screaming _now now now_ and, as if Dean can feel it, he nods and kisses Castiel's forehead.

'See you on the other side,' he quips, giving Castiel a cheeky wink. Castiel doesn't have time to roll his eyes because he's already closer to the ground, standing on four paws in front of a large, blonde wolf.

They immediately jump together, the omega barking to attract his alpha's attention when he stares out into open space. They sniff each other's muzzles, gentle licking, circling one another, bodies relaxed. Dean waves his tail in Castiel's face, the omega biting at it playfully while his alpha sniffs behind him.

Dean takes off running first, through the clearing, Castiel barking and following closely. He may be small, but Castiel is fast; not as fast as Dean, he's just not as big, not as powerful, but quick for an omega. They run for as long as it takes for them to get tired, the endless pounding of paws on dirt, panting and yipping at one another. They play games in the forest, darting through the trees, rolling together, licking and biting.

Dean slows first, coming closer to Castiel when they reach the forest edge. He stands proud, tail wagging high in the air, eyes relaxed and happy. Castiel mimics his stance, ears laid back, tail low but wagging too, submission comes naturally to him. He licks at Dean's muzzle, nuzzling into his pelt. The alpha seems a little distracted but is happy enough to pay him attention, sniffing him when he rolls over.

Then Castiel hears it, what's making Dean so distracted. He rolls onto his stomach, keeps low, a soft whimper emanating from the back of his throat.

A figure appears through the trees. It's another omega wolf. He's a lot older than Castiel, the grey around his eyes and muzzle beginning to show in his dark silver pelt. They can both smell he's never been claimed, though his scent is decaying and strange. His stance isn't aggressive, he's low, submissive under Dean's authority, his eyes fixed on Castiel. Dean lets out a low warning growl, but he doesn't stop advancing on them both.

Castiel stays low to the floor, his ears flat and pointing outward, all narrowed eyes and bared fangs. When the stranger doesn't stop walking towards him, slowing as he gets closer, Castiel begins to snarl, tongue sticking out, tail tucked between his legs, hackles raised, backing off. Even though he's an omega, he's still bigger than Castiel.

Dean comes to stand over him, protective. Castiel glances up and, right then, alpha and omega seem worlds apart. Dean's ears are raised forward, his eyes wide and wild, lips lifted and tongue tucked back, fangs bared. His hackles are high and his pelt bristles in the wind. Castiel watches him crouch, ready to pounce, tail raised, bold and declarative.

The air is tense.

The air silent.

A branch snaps.

In a split second, there's so much movement.

The omega goes for _Castiel._

He jumps out of the way, yelping, instinct taking over completely.

The alpha attacks.

The fight is brief but violent. The older omega doesn't stand a chance with Dean's young, lithe alpha body all over him. He tries to bite back, but Dean overpowers him and bites his muzzle, draws blood, tears off a piece of his ear, bites his tail so hard the omega wolf _yowls_ , uses his body to pin him and bite his flank. The scent of blood is everywhere and Castiel backs off, even though he knows Dean would never hurt him, away from the fighting.

The omega chances a lucky escape and flees. Dean follows at full pelt off into the distance, snapping at his heels. In the outskirts of the forest, Castiel doesn't know what to do, whether to follow or hide in the trees. After a little time, he howls once, weakly, earning a confident howl in response.

Dean trots back to him a few moments later, tail high and wagging again, bloody silver fur in his teeth and on his muzzle. He sneezes fluff and Castiel comes up to lick him clean, still anxious, his own muzzle twitching and his tail stuck between his legs.

They find a spot about half a mile from where the fight happened and curl up together, licking at each other's muzzles, sniffing and barking. They play for a little while, relaxed and gentle, thankfully left alone.

When morning breaks, they walk back to where they left their clothes, tracking their own scent. Castiel stays as close as he can to Dean, one eye on their surroundings.

Memory of the night before after the transition back to human is always a little fuzzy and Dean has a sneaking suspicion something went down, but he doesn't know what.

'Dean Winchester?' a guy approaches him as he signs out.

'Yeah?' he asks, pulling his jacket on.

'You attacked another wolf last night,' the guy informs him.

Dean groans. Fuck. One of these days being an alpha is going to get him into serious trouble.

'But it wasn't like the guy wasn't _asking_ for it,' he carries on. Dean looks at him, then at Castiel, who just shrugs. 'He tried to attack your omega, here.' 

The guy is human, Castiel reasons within himself, and for that reason and that reason alone – mostly that _he has no idea what he's talking about_ – he decides not to hit him for being such a condescending prick.

'The surveillance footage in the trees showed it was self-defence. Nobody's pressing charges, but it's our duty to inform you. You have a nice day, now.'

Dean shrugs. Fair enough, he reasons. If some stupid mutt had tried to attack Cas last night, no fucking wonder he retaliated.

'What was the guy's name?' Dean asks, half a mind to go see this guy in person and ask what the fuck his wolf's problem is.

'Er-' The guy looks through his clipboard. 'Zachariah Milton.'

Castiel's eyes go impossibly huge. He thinks he might cry. Dean rakes his hand through his hair, glances at Castiel, curses, mutters his thanks to the guy and sighs.

\- * -

When they get home, Dean sits on the edge of the bed, splays his legs and pats a knee. Castiel goes to him, sitting on it and wrapping his arms around his neck. He looks up at Dean like he put the stars in the sky and if he wasn't so adorable it would be a little intimidating.

'Sorry about last night, baby boy. I didn't know it was him, Cas, I swear,' he soothes, stroking Castiel's back. 'You okay?'

Castiel nods without thinking. Dean had stopped him from being attacked, he doesn't give a fuck _who_ had attacked him. How could he not be okay? He can't ever let Dean go. Not ever. 

No wolf had ever come to his aid like that since he'd been classified omega; he'd had to try to fight for himself even though everything in him always screamed _run_.

Dean had understood that and protected him.

Castiel looks into his eyes for the longest time, like he's searching for something, a hand coming up to tenderly stroke Dean's face. His blood tingles at the gentle touch. He shoots his alpha a cheeky grin before slipping to his knees between Dean's open thighs. He noses at Dean's dick and looks up at him, licking his lips and asking 'please' in his cutesiest little voice, except it kind of comes out cracked with need.

Dean exhales slowly. Under any other circumstances he would pull him up and hold him close, but there's a look in Cas' eyes he recognises. He needs this as much as Dean wants it, needs to claim his alpha for himself. 

'You're such a good boy, Cas,' Dean praises, running a hand through his hair. Castiel licks his lips again, this time in anticipation, eyes growing dark, fingers working at undoing Dean's trousers.

'Thank you Daddy,' he chirps, voice sweet and light all of a sudden. _Christ_.

Dean chuckles, gently scratching at the back of Castiel's neck. The omega moans softly in response, angling his head so Dean hits the sweet spot under his ear, breath hitching when he does. Castiel works harder to pull down his pants, Dean shifting above him. He brings Dean's pants and underwear down in one go; always kind of no-nonsense when he wants something badly enough.

The first touch of Castiel's lips to Dean's half-hard cock tears a breathy exhale out of him; light touches, light teasing and gentle kisses to the base, the length, the head. Castiel ducks his head and licks softly at his balls, taking the alpha in hand; Dean knows well enough by now that he's being toyed with. Naughty.

'The collar looks so good on you, baby,' he compliments, taking the D-ring into his finger and tugging.

Castiel looks up, innocence and mischief, batting his eyelids and sing-song replying 'thank you, Daddy' before sucking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean tips his head back and hisses, rolling his hips experimentally – he can't help it – then moans. Castiel's mouth is so hot, wet, _tight_ , his tongue swirling the head and licking the slit over and over until Dean can't help but buck his hips.

Castiel takes it when he does, throat relaxing, sinking lower, tongue flattening out to lick the underside of his dick. The image of Castiel's mouth sinking down so far is a heady image in and of itself, but coupled with the pleased whimpers rumbling at the back of his throat and the hand Dean can see Castiel is pressing into his own painfully hard cock, all of it is almost too much.

Dean feels his knot begin to swell in record time which, okay, is becoming a recurrent theme with Castiel. He can smell how much Castiel wants him inside, and he wants to be inside of him even though his mouth feels so good, he needs _more_.

'C'mon baby boy,' he tries, tipping Castiel's chin up and forcing him to look at Dean. He chokes a little and it makes his eyes flutter. Fuck. 'Let Daddy fuck you.'

Castiel smirks, actually _smirks_ around his dick and sucks as hard as he can up and off the length, swirling around the head before letting it bob out of his open mouth.

Dean is hard as fuck and his dick stays there, right in front of Castiel's face. He doesn't move, instead he _giggles_ and shakes his head. 'Nuh-uh.'

The alpha inside of Dean wants to growl, wants to show his dominance, wants to take over and make his omega feel so intense, come so hard that he'll never disobey again.

Castiel takes Dean in his hand, stroking between the base of his dick and the rapidly forming knot two thirds of the way down. Never taking his eyes off Dean, he brings his other hand to the knot and starts massaging gently, running a loose hand back and forth over it. When Dean does nothing but take a few shaky deep breaths, Castiel goes back to sucking him off in earnest.

There aren't words for how this feels. Castiel's throat takes most of him, tight because of the collar, constant vibrations from him when he moans or he chokes then he moans because he _likes choking_. Fuck. 

One of Castiel's perfect hands jacks off the base of his dick, like he's dying for Dean to come down his throat, the other massaging gently at his knot, running a finger under it, squeezing it softly. All the movements in one go are a little haphazard but it's fucking perfect, Castiel's attention zeroed in completely on making him come.

Dean's moans grow so loud he thinks the neighbours might kick him out, legs splayed as wide as they'll go, hands tight in Castiel's hair. His knot has swollen so big it almost hurts and when he finally comes, fingers twitching and grabbing, it fills Castiel's mouth and spills down his chin. 

He pulls off, spluttering and coughing, grinning from ear to ear. He looks absolutely _debauched_ , covered in his alpha's come. Dean looks down at himself, old t-shirt sticking to his chest, dick swollen and obscene, twitching and leaking.

This feels weird to him, he's used to being knotted inside of someone, spilling into wet heat instead of cold air. He'll have to wait for it to go down before that can happen.

Castiel, though, kind of has other ideas.

He strips slowly, dropping his clothes at Dean's feet, grey boxers stained black with want. He walks towards Dean, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. He hastily lines himself up, pushing Dean's spasming dick into himself in one swift movement.

Dean cries out because fuck that's intense. Castiel giggles somewhere above him, moaning when another wave of come slicks up his insides. He rocks gently on Dean's cock, soft little ' _ah, ah_ 's escaping his bruising lips. His dick is obscenely hard but, as he's been taught, he won't touch it until Dean says so.

He's using Dean to get himself off and that's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

'Such a naughty little boy, Cas,' Dean grunts, biting his lip so he doesn't _whimper_. Castiel can only get until Dean's knot inside of him, so he's riding it hard to try and make up for not being filled. 'You knew this would happen, knew if you made me come in your mouth I couldn't fit all the way inside of you.'

'Don't care,' Castiel gasps in response, fingers clasping Dean's shoulders for leverage. 'I wanted to make you come, Daddy. I wanted to taste you when you come because of _me_. Now I want to feel your come because of my tight little ass.' He clenches down, tightening his ass muscles and riding with reckless abandon. Within moments Dean is shouting his name, toes curling, almost seeing stars when he bucks back up to meet him, too-sensitive dick throbbing as another wave of come fills his omega.

Castiel chuckles and slips off of him, lying down at Dean's side. Dean stares at the ceiling for a minute, panting, dick spasming and twitching, dripping come onto his stomach.

Castiel whines in his ear, rutting up against Dean, dick hard and slippery against his thigh. Oh, right, yeah.

'Want something?' Dean asks, chuckling and rolling them over so Castiel is pinned on his back. The expression on Castiel's face is positively delicious, wide eyes and a wry smile, like he wants nothing more than for Dean to eat him alive.

He licks his lips and nods, hand coming to rest lightly on Dean's bicep, eyes half-lidded. 'Anything you want, Daddy.' 

Castiel looks serene, whole body relaxing into the mattress underneath him. Dean can sense that Castiel is really giving himself over like he hasn't done before; the alpha in him has already been already sated, it doesn't want to take anything for itself, Castiel can sense that, offering himself exclusively to Dean.

There's a shift in the air as they fall into place. Dean can feel it, astonished, and he can see Castiel feel it too. He just smiles, though, stroking Dean's arm and looking him in the eye. The omega was already his, but now Castiel is too.

At any other time, Dean would have held Castiel close to him and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, whispered sweet nothings until they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, but he can't ignore the little impatient aborted hip movements Castiel probably isn't even aware he's making.

After a slow, languid kiss, Dean breaks away from him and slides down his body. Castiel's dick is about average size, big for an omega. Dean loves it, loves how it takes a little bit of work to get Castiel entirely down his throat. He's not as good at this, he knows, but the pleased moans and breathy 'yes Daddy _fuck_ ' gasps from above him tell him he's not doing so bad.

He takes one of Castiel's legs and puts it over his shoulder, tilting his hips up, not taking his mouth off him, momentarily impressed with himself when he manages to do it.

There's a soft hitch in Castiel's breath as the angle changes and his ass is exposed, open and fluttering, wet and wanting. He's not in heat but, as Dean's discovered, Castiel gets wetter than most omegas he's ever been with. It's a source of great embarrassment for Castiel, when he's not whimpering and unashamed, but Dean fucking loves it.

He moans when he sees a glimpse of his omegas ass and wants to taste so bad. He holds Castiel's dick in his hand, stroking him softly, reassuringly, as he ducks his head. He licks over the globe of one smooth cheek, tongue fluttering closer to Castiel's hole.

'Hold yourself open for me, baby boy,' Dean asks gently. Castiel bites his lip and brings his knees up, reaching down to his ass and spreading his cheeks obediently. So fucking perfect for him like this. He mutters 'good boy' and slowly, softly, licks a heavy wide stripe over his omega's hole and fuck, he _tastes_ good, salty and tangy and _Cas_.

Castiel doesn't hear whatever Dean says over his loud moaning, Dean's tongue seeking entrance to his ass, stretching him just slightly, just a little, enough to fucking tease, hand painfully slow and agonizingly loose on his dick. He wants – _needs_ – more of Dean, can't stand the slow torture.

After a little while, when Castiel's whimpers grow louder than his moaning because Dean is being _too gentle dammit_ and so he dares to fucking dare, rolling over as quick as he can, pushing himself up onto his hands and elbows, ass splayed open right in Dean's mildly astonished face.

Dean raises his eyebrows, a soft 'and what was that?' painted all over his face. Castiel doesn't look, doesn't bother to look, just whimpers quietly 'Dean, fuck, Daddy, _please_ '.

'You did not just get away with that,' Dean chides him, unable to keep the soft amusement out of his voice. 'Patience is a virtue.'

Castiel snorts. 'That's rich, coming from you- _ah_!' He gasps, moaning and pushing back when Dean pushes a single finger into him. 'Yeah Daddy there like that oh fuck _mmn_!' He bites his bottom lip, head dropping between his shoulders, body pushing back onto Dean's fingers.

He needs this one hell of a lot more than a hand or a mouth on his dick, needs something, needs _Dean_ inside of him. Can't do without it, can't live without it.

By the time Dean has three fingers inside of him, calloused pads grazing over his prostate, Castiel is _mewling_. Dean lines himself up behind his omega, dick still hard even though the knot's almost gone, the last of his come squirting onto the small of Castiel's back, Dean's fingers working his ass. He lowers himself slightly, dick flopping to rest next to Castiel's inner thigh, reaching around to stroke his omega's cock.

Once he's got a rhythm going, working both ends like this doesn't take long for Castiel to beg. 

'I'll come, Daddy,' Castiel whimpers, biting his lip, thighs shaking, jagged breaths coming out in laboured huffs. ' _Please_.' 

He's begging for permission but Dean takes it as a warning, slowing the strokes on his omega's dick. A whine is torn from Castiel because _not fair not fair_ and he pushes back on his alpha's fingers harder in response.

Dean chuckles, stroking slowly for a little while, bringing Castiel back from the brink before speeding up again, precome dripping down his fingers, slick covering down to his wrist. Sex with Castiel is always messy, always fucking dirty as sin and he wouldn't have it any other way.

'Keep still,' Dean orders, out of nowhere. Castiel whimpers but does as he's told, whole body shaking with the force it takes him to stay. 

He clutches the pillow at the top of the bed with both hands and lets out the filthiest string of noises, all vowels and no substance, as Dean jerks him off, fingering him at the same time. It gets fast and rough and Castiel just moans _louder_ , gasping 'Daddy, _Daddy_ -' as a warning.

Dean barely utters something that sounds like permission before Castiel is coming all over the bed sheets, bucking into Dean's hand involuntarily, eyes squeezed tight shut.

He collapses to the bed, spent and done, the last dregs of Dean's come on his back and thigh, his own on his stomach. He's fucking filthy, again, but can't bring himself to care.

Dean finds a clean patch of bedsheet and lies on it, finding a discarded t-shirt on the floor and bringing Castiel to him, cleaning his tummy and kissing his forehead.

They're quiet for a while, breathing slowing, hands playing with one another, Castiel's head on Dean's shoulder, until Castiel looks up at Dean, giving him the same look he had earlier.

He looks like he's searching for something, momentarily, then smiles, reassured. Dean doesn't know what his expression is, can't control how perplexed he feels all of a sudden, so instead asks quietly, 'what?'

'I love you, Dean,' Castiel tells him, just like that; soft, gentle, bliss in his low quiet voice.

Dean tenses for a fraction of a second, in mind if not in body. He's never been very good expressing feelings, always found it easier to do it with physical contact. Except, with Castiel, he knows he's okay, knows Castiel understands and only wanted to express himself, didn't need anything in return from Dean.

That, more than anything, gives him the confidence to pull Castiel impossibly closer to him, kiss his hair and whisper gently 'I love you too, Cas'.

\- * - 

That evening, after a long nap wrapped up in one another, Castiel checks their messages.

'You have TWO new messages.' It tells him. He presses play on the first.

'Mister Novak, this is Naomi Carter. You are required to attend a meeting with me regarding a complaint made against you by Zachariah Milton regarding case 13-C-2569. Please return my call as soon as possible. Thank you.'

He swallows and thinks he might cry again. This whole thing is a mess. Naomi's voice is equal parts soothing and completely terrifying, the calm before the storm that's almost worse, authority laced in her every syllable.

He sighs, pressing play on the second message, eyebrows raising when it's Naomi again, sounding exasperated but friendly.

'I've been informed about Zachariah's transgressions last night, Castiel. Please call me, we need to talk. I'll understand if you're tired. Please give my regards to Dean.'

He calls back immediately, booking a time with Naomi's secretary for the following day, nine am sharp in Zachariah's office. 

What the hell?

He tries not to think about it as he and Dean curl up on the sofa under a quilt, watch movies and eat dinner. Dean puts his arm around him, murmuring things like 'it'll be okay' and 'whatever happens you've got me baby boy' and 'I love you Cas', as if Dean can hear his thoughts, hear when he gets too anxious.

He really, really loves his alpha.

Which is the driving force for him to keep his head up high the next morning, walking into Zachariah's office and finding Naomi, alone, all straight-cut grey suit and neat brown hair. There's nobody around at all and the blinds are pulled down. Weird.

'Take a seat, Castiel,' she extends. 'Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the message I left on your answering machine two days ago, I'm afraid I was given a very different impression of the transgressions you have made.'

Castiel nods, smiling a little and taking his seat. 'That's okay.'

'I like to think of myself as fair,' she begins, looking him dead in the eye. It's pretty unnerving. 'And as a result, you know what I'm about to say will have been given due course and consideration.'

She pauses. Castiel tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry. He tries to smile, though it's more of a worried grimace, and she takes it as her cue to carry on.

'Zachariah has been removed from his position pending an investigation.' Castiel almost falls off his chair and she tries to hide her resultant grin. 'Not only does he feel he should step back after he- ah- his wolf tried to attack you, but it has been thought for some time that he may be unsuitable for his role due to-' she searches for the right words '-his outdated personal beliefs.'

Castiel doesn't understand. He wouldn't think twice about believing Zachariah obviously thinks little to nothing of omegas, but he _is_ one, so why on earth would he think so little of them?

Then it dawns on him. The wolf was greying. Zachariah's age means _everything_. He would have grown up in a time where omegas were still used as breeding tools, slaved, bargained for, sold and traded. Laws had been put in place since then, laws decreeing equal rights, equal freedom, but it had been a hard fought battle. If Zachariah had been classified omega in a time like that, been brought up like that and then thrust forward into a time like this where he'd had the _opportunity_ to do something for himself, Castiel can very well understand why he'd be so touchy about one of his staff being claimed, especially so young.

He had no fucking right to judge, of course, but it provided an explanation.

He'd attacked Castiel that night because he was angry, or even possibly just bitter. The hatred and resentment Zachariah had suffered at the hands of others had seeped so far into him, into his _wolf_ , it had become a part of him.

The realisation must show on Castiel's face as he works all this out because Naomi's smiling gently at him, just a little, nodding and leaning forward on the desk, hands loosely clasped together.

'I just need a couple of answers from you, Castiel, regarding the store robbery and your misconduct in following orders. I am to understand you were claimed that day, whilst on duty?'

Castiel shuffles in his seat; this is awkward as hell. 'Yes,' he declares, finally, because he has nothing to be ashamed of. He's not going to be like Zachariah, not ever, doesn't matter what he has to admit to. He has the right to feel the way he does without being ridiculed for it.

'Were you in heat at the time?' she asks, deadpan, not taking her eyes off of him.

Castiel flushes _scarlet_ because okay, yeah, that's personal. 'What does that have to do with-?'

'Just following protocol,' Naomi interrupts, clearly failing at being any kind of reassuring.

Castiel sighs. He looks at his knees, bites his lip, considers his options and then shrugs and tells his lap 'I was'.

'Very well, then.' She pauses and he swears she does it for effect. 'I'm sure you're aware that, in this exceptional circumstance, the law states that even a police officer is excused of duty without prior notice. You're free to go; back to work on Monday, please.' She extends a hand for him to shake and a warm smile.

He lets out the breath that's been almost suffocating him and shakes her hand, muttering his thanks and turning to leave.

'Oh and Castiel?' she calls after him. He turns and she wrinkles her nose, grinning, as if somehow he's just the cutest fucking thing. 'Congratulations.'

He ducks his head, shy, bites his lip and nods, taking one back step and walking through the door.

Outside again, he breathes in the open air and looks at the clouds in the blue sky. Somehow, it had all come up Castiel, but – as thankful as he is for being so lucky – he can't quite care about himself right now.

All he can think about is getting home to his alpha, to tell him the good news, and see that Dean Winchester smile.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own; all clichés belong to the alpha/beta/omega verse. I'm hopeless at tags so if I've forgotten anything let me know! If you love me, leave me kuuudooos~.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now! It's choir-of-angels.tumblr.com - stay tuned for fic updates, fic reblogs, destiel gifs that make me make non-public noises and my own incessant rabble babble.
> 
> NB. Props to anyone who works out where Naomi's surname comes from. We can be the best of friends if you know.
> 
> [my writing tumblr.](http://choir-of-angels.tumblr.com)


End file.
